


Ice Skating

by Aingealis



Category: Marvel, Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man - Fandom, TSSM, the spectacular spider-man
Genre: Doc Ock is sleep deprived but still loves his girl enough to go out, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Ice Skating, enemies to lovers aftermath, ice controlling Superheroine loves her guy enough to arrange a nostalgic date, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingealis/pseuds/Aingealis
Summary: A quick one-shot portraying the relationship between a villain and a heroine
Relationships: DocOck(TSSM)/OC, OC/Canon - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge fan of the Spectacular Spider-Man show (TSSM), (which should’ve gotten a third season *coughs*), and I really loved that shows Doc Ock, so I wanted to sort of explore through his Point of View what this sort of interaction would look like.

Otto Octavius, more infamously known as the fearsome Doctor Octopus, stumbled along down the sidewalk, barely managing to drag one foot in front of the other. Normally, he was used to going hours on end with little to no sleep and coffee practically running through his veins, fueling his every action. However, the last few nights had been particularly restless, as they were filled to the brim with planning and inventing, leaving even  _ him _ drained.   


Thankfully, the frigid air offered a nice wake up call, and he quickly managed to recover from his initial sleepy stupor. Now fully alert, he spared a glance at the woman walking beside him. She was bundled up for the frigid weather like he was, but this actually amused him.

_Her unique powers gift her (among other things) with incredible resistance to the cold, and yet she needs to wear winter attire just like everyone else to hide this fact._ _She is probably sweating copiously underneath all of those layers_.

The thought brought a wry grin to his face, but it didn’t distract him from deeper ponderings.

Maddie had called him ahead of time, at around 4:45 in the morning. Normally he wouldn’t pick up any phone calls that early, even though he already didn’t get that many, but he had made an exception when he saw that it had been her. Both normally tried to avoid calling each other randomly or on a whim, as even though he had taken several precautions to protect both of their cellular devices, they could not take chances.

After all, what would the public say if a known superheroine and a well known “villain” were caught calling each other? Frequently?

Of course he could weave a convincing alibi that he had been blackmailing her, and yet…

_ The sleeplessness must be affecting my mentality, I am needlessly chasing down rabbit trails in my mind _ .

The doctor thought to himself, dragging his attention back to the original topic.

She had told him to get dressed into something warm and concealing to better hide his identity, and to be ready in twenty minutes. The bubbling exuberance that usually characterized her, and that he so enjoyed, had been palpable even over the phone as she had told him this. However, she didn’t really offer any other explanation or allow any kind of argument, as she had quickly hung up afterwards. Groggy and confused, he had managed to put together an outfit (that was a lie, his actuators had done most of the work while he had tried to put together a pot of coffee), then had waited on the couch by the door.

His outfit consisted of a winter jacket which was overtop a sweatshirt, (his actuators felt a bit cramped tucked underneath the layers, but they were hidden), alongside some comfortable dark pants, a hat, a scarf, and his normal glasses. It accomplished what was necessary, and once Maddie had arrived, they had started off.

Snapping out of his reverie, Otto straightened a bit, and glanced once more at the woman beside him. He enjoyed being in her company, especially without the worry and pressure of expectations or masks. However, he couldn’t help but be intrigued with where Maddie could be taking him, so he finally asked,

“My dear, I appreciate spending time about town with you, regardless of when, but may I ask where we are heading?”

Maddie turned her head a bit to look at him, a bright smile warming her features, and replied quickly,

“You’ll see!”

Before facing forward again, and increasing her pace a bit.

Otto inwardly sighed, but managed to keep up, and thought wryly,

_ She has definitely planned a surprise, and it seems to be a big one, judging by how delighted she seems to be. _

However, he decided that patience would be more prudent, and did not prod her, choosing to follow along quietly.

After quite a bit of time walking in companionable silence, the city surroundings began to look incredibly familiar. As they took a turn down a street, Otto’s eyes widened slightly.

_ Is she taking me ...no, she couldn’t...it’s been so long… _

However, any doubt he had was ripped away when they took another turn, and ended up in front of the entrance to an ice rink. The very same ice rink that they had gone to for their first “official” date.

As he surveyed the familiar building, memories quickly came to mind, unbidden, and he didn’t fight them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“Hey, Otto?”**

**“Hmm?”**

**Otto put his blueprints down on the desk, and turned in his swivel chair to face Maddie. She was currently fidgeting and biting her lip, practically exuding nervousness, and his brow furrowed slightly as he watched her. He didn’t understand why she seemed so anxious. It was out of character for the usually friendly, encouraging bookworm, and it caused his thoughts to take a worried tone.**

**_Did I do something?_ **

**He thought that they had been getting along so well, their conversations flowed so smoothly together, and her very presence calmed him. She always seemed to want to listen to him, or cared about what he thought or wanted.**

**_Has something changed? Does she not like me anymore? Perhaps she has only been tolerating my presence out of pity…_ **

**His heart began to pound as he thought this, but he managed to keep his face calm as he studied the woman across from him.**

**Her eyes darted around the room, looking at practically everything except him. Her anxiety only increased his own, which caused him to slowly stand up, eyes filled with concern.**

**“M-Maddie? Are...Are you a-alright?”**

**The kindness behind the stutter in his voice seemed to make her relax, and she exhaled, before looking at him directly in the eyes. Finally, after a few seconds, she exclaimed in a hurry,**

**“Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?”**

**Otto blinked, bewildered, before managing to stutter out,**

**“Pa...Pardon?”**

**Maddie winced, before ducking her head. A few more seconds passed before she seemed to regain her courage, and she lifted her face again. A sheepish smile graced her features, and she asked (slower this time),**

**“Would you..like to go on a date with me?”**

**Otto’s brain shut down.**

**_Me? She wants to go on a date? With ME??_ **

**He had gone through so much during his life, and the few good people he had encountered usually did not stick around, or had been driven off.**

**Now, a kind, encouraging young woman who had always been willing to listen and stick up for him; wanted to go on a date with the bumbling, stuttering, shy scientist that he was.**

**He couldn’t fathom it.**

**Maddie seemed to sense his turmoil, as he was snapped out of his introspection when she hurriedly added,**

**“You don’t have to! I just, I’ve got these two tickets for a free skate at an ice rink, and we’ve been getting along really well ...and I thought that since Norman has you working here practically nonstop, you would like some time off.”**

**She paused for breath, eyes turning downward; but before he could respond, she swiftly concluded,**

**“Willow said she would cover your shift, and..I just..really enjoy spending time with you.”**

**The last part was said softly, almost hesitant in a genuine way, but he heard it, and he couldn’t stop his smile from appearing.**

**“Maddie..”**

**“Hm?”**

**She looked up quickly, eyes filled with both fear and hope.**

**“I...I w-would...I-I would love to.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well? Was it worth it?”

Maddie’s eager question pulled Otto out of his reverie, and the same smile that had appeared so long ago, donned his face once more.

“It indeed was, darling. Absolutely brilliant of you.”

Maddie beamed at him, before she started towards the door. Almost as if on instinct, Otto hurried after her, and managed to reach the door first, holding it open for her. The two exchanged smiles once more, and whether it was the sleep deprivation or euphoric energy from being with Maddie, Otto performed a small bow. She couldn’t help but giggle at that, and actually pretended to curtsy in turn, before heading inside, Otto following soon after.

Otto couldn’t help but stiffen when he saw an older gentleman sitting at the counter near the entrance. He looked tired, and was currently reading, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t quickly become a problem. Sensing his anxiety, his actuators began to shift and move a bit, threatening to expose him.

Thankfully, Maddie remained calm, and actually walked over to the man.

“Hey Barry!”

She chirped, and the man glanced up from his book, his wrinkled face breaking into a smile.

“Ah! Maddie, a bit early, eh?”

Maddie covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but before she could reply, Barry let out a chuckle, stating,

“Ah, But a favor’s a favor. I promised yer dad, and I’m here, ain’t I?”

Maddie nodded, and Otto relaxed slightly, actuators halting.

“Thanks Barry! We won’t be too long.”

She replied, before turning. Otto had kept his gaze on Barry for the bulk of the conversation, but the older man didn’t even offer a glance towards Otto, directing his attention back to his book as soon as Maddie turned. 

“He’s a friend of my dad, I asked him to do this for a favor, that way we can have the rink to ourselves, and nobody will bother us.”

She whispered to him once she got close enough, her smile softening to a more sober, knowing look. Otto hesitated before nodding, and the two went off to don skates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Otto clung to Maddie, feeling a bit embarrassed by how uncoordinated he already was, after he had barely been on the ice for five minutes.**

**Maddie supported him with an arm around his waist, and he would have blushed at the contact if he wasn’t completely focused on not falling back onto his behind.**

**Maddie kept her worried gaze on him, yet still managed to expertly stay upright on the ice** **_and_ ** **direct the duo out of the way of other skaters, all due to her previous training in competitive ice skating, most likely.**

**“Are you alright? We can leave if you want, go get something to eat..”**

**She asked in a caring tone. Now Otto** **_did_ ** **feel his face start to heat up.**

**“N-n-no! It’s..it’s c-completely fine-“**

**Were his last words, before his ice skates betrayed him, and he slipped, falling backwards.**

**Maddie could have caught him with her enhanced strength, but of course Otto hadn’t known about that back then, and there were people around.**

**Besides, it was too late already, and Otto ended up taking Maddie with him, the two quickly ending up in a tumbled heap on the ice.**

**Both managed to recover at relatively the same time, and two heads quickly shot up, simultaneously exclaiming,**

**“** **_I AM SO SORRY!_ ** **”**

**And**

**“** **_ARE YOU OKAY?!”_ **

**The shouts were quickly followed by silence, and Otto froze, baffled as he saw that Maddie’s face appeared to be as red as his felt hot. The two stared at each other, before Maddie burst out laughing.**

**Startled, Otto starred, slack jawed, before his mind finally caught up, and he managed a sheepish smile, before chuckling.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otto let out a soft hum, leaning against Maddie slightly. The memories brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his chest that usually was absent. Times like these were far and few between, but they were a welcome break to the turbulence and pain that life would usually bring them. Cherishing the other’s company, the duo skated along slowly, hand in hand


End file.
